


We Got This

by Blue_Five



Series: Survival Instinct [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kneeling, M/M, Mates, Omega Daryl Dixon, Possible Spoilers, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: Re-imagining of S7E12.  Do not read if you don't want spoilers for that episode.





	We Got This

**Author's Note:**

> So. S7E12. Watched that for the first time last night (I’m slowly making my way through all the DVR shows) and while I have no idea how this is eventually going to work out in my current effort to re-imagine this series … yeah. I could not let that one just sit out there ignored for however long it takes me to get there. And after the craptastic few days I’ve had, I need some love and tenderness between our boys.
> 
> It takes place in my Survival Instinct 'verse so expect A/B/O. Read the tags.
> 
> While I love Michonne … no. This time is Daryl and Rick’s. There’s a smidge of S7E8 because damn, that reunion scene! If you don’t want spoilers for these episodes, don’t read any farther. If you’ve already seen them or don’t care about spoilers … I hope you enjoy.

**REUNION**

Maggie knew the instant Rick saw Daryl. One moment he was hugging her, his joy at seeing her alive and well fully apparent in his expression but then the blue-eyed gaze shifted away to something over her left shoulder.  His hands fell away from Maggie and she smiled gently as the older man moved around her like a sleepwalker.  Daryl walked slowly around the corner of one of the storage buildings.  He paused, his body language uncertain and almost shy.  Maggie hugged Michonne and together the two turned to watch a reunion that had been too long in coming.

It only took a few brisk strides for Rick to cross the distance between himself and Daryl but then he stopped just before he reached the man. A sudden undeniable truth flashed through Rick’s brain – this was illusion.

_Daryl is dead. Daryl is dead._

The words rattled out of a ruined throat, spoken by a shambling corpse with the face and body of the man he loved.

_C’mere alpha … give us a kiss …_

A rotting face sneered and laughed while death-pale arms reached out with hooked hands that sought to pull him into a fatal embrace. Rick stumbled back, instinctively going for his gun.

_“Alpha …?”_

Rick blinked and choked on his startled inhale. Daryl took an uneasy step back.  Tremors shook the too-thin frame.  Hair that was so much longer than when they’d met hung in damp strands over a face pinched with anguish.  Rick gaped at the omega … _his_ omega.

His omega.

_“Daryl …"_

Rick wouldn’t be sure later if he’d simply thought the name or spoken it but in the end it didn’t matter at all. His boots raised dust with how swiftly he removed all space between himself and his mate.  Wavering control broke the minute Rick’s hand closed on the back of Daryl’s neck.  A pained growl escaped him – the sound of an alpha in distress.  Daryl responded with a soft whine and tucked himself against Rick’s solid body, heedless of anyone who saw.  Instinct drove the mates to seek shelter against one another as they shared the agony each had carried in their souls through too many long nights of separation.  The bond, silent between them, flared into brilliant emotion like fireworks.  Daryl bumped Rick’s chin and instantly melted into the kiss that followed.  Fingers buried themselves in his hair and tightened.  Daryl’s head was tilted forcefully to allow Rick easier access to his mouth.

 _Mine_.  The possessive heat that moved between them made Daryl press even closer to Rick.  He wanted to wrap himself around his alpha but for now he held himself in check.

Rick’s hand settled on Daryl’s hip and his thumb rubbed over the denim that covered the mark left by an alpha mating bite so long ago. Daryl shivered and pulled out of the kiss to stare directly at the other man.  He ran his fingertips over the beard filled with too much gray before he leaned his head back and to the side.  Windpipe ridges dimpled the pale skin and Daryl made sure every submissive emotion he possessed flowed into their link.  He gave himself to the only man he would ever love or desire.

 _Yours_.

* * *

**DAY ONE**

_“Harder … harder … fuck, please Rick … more … need more …”_

Rick looked down at his omega, tossing his head to pull sweat-drenched locks out of his face. “Harder, huh?  Be careful what you ask for …”

Rick eased himself out of Daryl’s body and grinned at the whine of protest. At least until Daryl’s dismay washed over him.  Rick leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against his mate’s lips.

“Hey, easy … easy … I’ve got you … I’m not –“

Rick could only just make out Daryl’s face in the small bit of moonlight coming in through the window. Since their reunion, Daryl had been unusually desperate to communicate almost solely through the bond.  Rick understood why – all the emotion that was lost behind mere words came through loud and clear.  There wasn’t any mistaking the meaning in anything said – no misunderstandings.

“I’m here, Daryl. I’m not leaving.”

Daryl surged up to take a kiss and Rick let him. There was little he would deny Daryl right now because, if he was totally honest with himself, he needed just as much as the omega did.  Daryl had broken the bond out of desperation to spare Rick what he assumed was going to be his lingering death.  When they’d seen one another at the Hilltop, Rick had felt their link literally knit itself back together in his head.  When he’d felt all the pain of their separation buoyed on a single word it had been _incredible._ In an instant, Rick and Daryl had shared the misery of their time apart.  They’d cemented the one belief that had carried them from a misbegotten heat in a lonely wood to this moment – they _needed_ each other more than the very air in their lungs.

That need fueled Rick now as he manhandled Daryl onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs apart and sliding two fingers deep inside the omega. Daryl whined and his back dipped, pushing him up against the intrusion as he gripped the sheets beneath him.  Rick brushed against the nerve bundle that made Daryl throw his head back; eyes clenched shut and mouth working soundlessly.  Faint whispers began to break through.

_“Yes yes yes more … gods feels so good … please please … cock … need your cock in me now alpha … now now now …”_

Rick removed his hand and slid himself into Daryl with one thrust, the way smoothed by Daryl’s copious slick. His mate growled then and looked over his shoulder.  Rick gripped Daryl’s hips so hard he knew there would be bruises but the look Daryl was giving him now coupled with the desperate pleading in Rick’s head shrank his control to a very thin line.  He snarled before he drove himself hilt-deep into Daryl.

Daryl took Rick’s penetration with a long drawn-out moan. It was too much and not enough all at the same time but there was no way in hell he was going to ask Rick to stop.  Instead, he clenched down.  The resulting growl was lower and less controlled than the last – and then Rick pulled Daryl upright so that he was seated in Rick’s lap.  Hot breath blew against his ear as Rick ordered, “You want it hard, omega? _Ride it_.”

Daryl’s hands flew out to grip the edge of the headboard and he began to piston on Rick’s cock with abandon. Sweat poured off his scalp and his hair hung down over his face as Daryl found the angle that let him slam down onto Rick for that all-consuming flare of pleasure.

_“… gorgeous … my gorgeous omega … mine … yes … take it … take it …”_

Daryl couldn’t return much more than sensation. He was so far past communicating with actual words he wondered if he’d ever find his way back. 

_“Come for me, babe …”_

Daryl obeyed without pause, too far gone to care about the sappy endearment, his shout hoarse but loud nonetheless. Rick listened to the sweet music as he rode his own climax, the colors in his mind bright with physical release.  The world went white and then both men sagged against the mattress.  Rick barely managed to turn them so they landed on their sides.  His erection faded and he slipped easily from Daryl.  If the thoughts he was receiving were any indication, Rick knew Daryl was deep into his omega headspace.  He wouldn’t surface for a while.  Rick smiled and made a mental note to get up before Daryl did and clean them both up.  He didn’t succeed; instead he drifted into a deeper sleep than he’d had in a while, lulled by his mate’s drowsy emotional and audible babbling. 

* * *

**DAY TWO**

“Thanks for taking watch,” Rick murmured as he stepped into the home’s dooryard with a long yawn.

Daryl grunted and handed his mate a cup of coffee. Rick sipped it hesitantly.  The camp kettle from Alexandria had gone with Negan’s group and Rick loathed the instant powder they’d been forced to use since.  He registered that the drink was thicker than usual only seconds before the taste struck him.  Rick let out a surprised sound at the rich, smooth brew that filled his mouth and he swallowed slowly before he turned raised eyebrows at Daryl.  The omega smirked.

“Yeah, yeah … what, you think I never learned how to make a decent cup o’ coffee?”

Rick took another drink from his mug. “No, I’m just wondering why I had no idea about it until now?”

Daryl shrugged. “I look like Donna Reed to you?  Don’t go makin’ coffee for just anyone.”

“Oh so I’m special, is that it?” Rick teased.

Daryl sighed and looked up as if beseeching the heavens. “Lord give me strength but you stuck me with a slow one.”

Rick laughed and after a brief detour of making out, the two broke camp and loaded back into the van.

“You’ve got watch tonight,” Rick said as he slid into the driver’s seat.

“What, you not plannin’ on fuckin’ my brains out again?”

Rick snorted. “Of course I am,” he retorted cheerfully.  “And then I intend on stickin’ you on watch while I rest up.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Alphas, man.” He looked down at the map and then at the road signs to find his bearings.  “We got this?”

“Oh yeah,” Rick nodded. “Don’t let me forget – we need batteries for that walkie.  Get it workin’ again.”

* * *

The sporting goods store was lean on anything useful, much to Daryl’s irritation. After he helped Rick dispatch the few walkers, they combed over lockers and cash register drawers hoping to find a stashed gun or even a box of ammo.  So many places like this had become temporary shelters as people scrambled for cover only to discover that others wanted what they had and took it leaving behind the stumbling walkers they dealt with that morning.  A few cans of green beans, some bottled water and a few truly awful polo shirts were all they had to show after a day of scouting.  Daryl found a few arrows for his crossbow.

It wasn’t until they’d hidden the van and put down a worn mattress to crash on for the night that Rick got a surprise. He walked into the small office they’d chosen to sleep in and the heady scent of omega arousal struck him.  Daryl was naked and kneeling beside the door.

“Don’t worry alpha,” the omega drawled as he reached for Rick's belt. “I got this.”

Rick had to admit, his mate was not wrong about that.

* * *

**DAY THREE**

“What’s that smile for?” Rick asked when he glanced over at Daryl.

They were walking through yet another overgrown area just off yet another main road. Mother Nature was taking back the world from the foolish humans, no doubt about that.  Daryl’s mouth was quirked into a rare soft grin.  It was endearing but Rick was curious about the source.  It couldn’t be their abysmal efforts at scavenging.

“Well?” Rick asked again. “We’ve been at this two days and all we got to show is two guns, a few dented cans of beans and a lotta football jerseys, pretty much.”

Daryl agreed. “Pretty much.”  When Rick’s eyebrow went up, he sighed.  “We’re doin’ somethin’ – what did Michonne call it?  ‘Fightin’ the fight’.”  He peered up through his fringe with a slight shrug.  “S’better this way.  You’re –“ Daryl cut himself off.

Rick stopped and cupped Daryl’s cheek, enjoying the way the man leaned into it. “I’m better this way, you’re right.  With you.”

The omega grinned. For a moment, Rick debated paying his mate back for the previous night’s blow job that had left him jelly-kneed and sound asleep.  Then they heard a sound from the before time – a golf club coming into contact with a golf ball.  Instantly on alert, the pair ducked down and crept forward under cover.  Daryl shivered when they saw two men from Negan’s group.  Rick laid a gentle hand on his mate’s shoulder and sent reassurance through the link.

_I’m here. They aren’t taking you again.  Ever._

Daryl nodded, then gestured at the back of the truck. Rick ran his eyes over the supplies there and grinned.  Daryl raised his crossbow and carefully took aim.

* * *

“They got good taste in snacks,” Daryl muttered as drove and munched on pretzels.

“And batteries,” Rick replied, fitting the walkie with a fresh one. It crackled to life.

Daryl sighed. “Been at this two days.  Prob’ly should get back.” Rick grunted but then silence fell over the cab.  Daryl’s eyes narrowed as he watched the road.  “Rick …”

“Day and a half more – today and tomorrow.”

“We can come out again, alpha,” Daryl reasoned. “We should get back.”

“Just a little more,” Rick countered.

“We’re ok,” Daryl returned. “We don’t gotta find them today.”

Rick shifted in his seat and ate another pretzel. “Yeah, I know.”  He slipped one into Daryl’s mouth.  “Just a little more, ok?”

Daryl regarded his mate closely for a moment and then nodded, crunching on the pretzel. “Yeah, ok.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Daryl snorted and tried to ignore the growing unease in his gut.

* * *

Rick dozed off not long after their conversation and Daryl watched him sleep as he drove. He could feel small flarings of emotion as the alpha dreamt.  No nightmares at least.  In sleep, Rick’s face lost all the harsh lines that the past few years had given him.  He looked more like the hopeful deputy Daryl had met just outside Atlanta.  He looked peaceful.  It was a condition Daryl would have given anything to make permanent.

Over the years, Daryl had come to terms with his love for the man beside him. It hadn’t been a straight line path that was for damn sure.  They’d disappointed each other plenty over their time together but they always seemed to find their way back to one another.  While trapped with Negan, all Daryl had wanted was to bury his nose against Rick’s neck and breathe in the scent of his alpha.  He still wanted to do that.  He still _needed_ to do that.  He’d watched his friends die.  Glenn.  Abraham.  He’d been helpless to do _shit_ about it.  All his tough-guy acting and when it had counted … he’d just been another omega kneeling in the dirt. 

Daryl wiped at his eyes and tamped down hard on the emotions before they made their way into the link. Rick stirred briefly but then just relaxed into a deeper sleep with a faint snore.  Daryl sighed.  He leaned forward to study the light for a moment before deciding they were done driving for today.  It was time to make camp before nightfall.

Rick slept through Daryl parking off the road and even through the omega’s set up of camp. Daryl shook his head as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  Apparently, Rick had been lying that he was getting any sleep at all.  It didn’t take a doctor to tell the alpha was exhausted so Daryl just left him snoozing after making sure the sun was off him.  He sipped his coffee contentedly when he heard a twig snap.  The omega looked out into the brush and his eyes narrowed.  A deer munched lightly on a few blades of grass coming up through the after-growth.  Daryl felt his mouth water.

He moved back to the van, putting down his cup and reaching in for his crossbow. The slight noise that caused brought Rick awake.  He grunted confusedly.  Daryl swiftly shushed him, pushing a sense of everything being alright through the link.  He moved back out and around the van only to discover that his hoped for dinner was gone, lost to the woods.

“Ah fuck.”

“What – what was it?”

“Deer,” Daryl explained. “Damn it.  I was looking forward to some real meat.”

Rick ran a hand through his hair and stretched. “You didn’t have any luck with that deer the first time we met in camp either.”

Daryl sent him a peeved look. “Yeah?  You try trackin’ these days, alpha.  Ain’t enough I gotta stay quiet and avoid walkers, I also gotta deal with ‘em messin’ up trails and shit.”

Rick huffed a laugh as he tugged Daryl close and pressed a kiss to the man’s temple. “No one better than you, babe.”

“Damn skippy there ain’t,” Daryl muttered. His attention was suddenly drawn farther beyond where the deer went.  “Hey … wait.  You see that?”

“What the hell?” Rick muttered.

* * *

It was a fence. A long chain-link fence enclosing what looked to be a carnival set-up.  Rick banged on the metal post with his hatchet and together they waited for the familiar growls.  A walker dressed in Army camo staggered up, snarling and snapping at the intruders beyond his reach.  His rifle and sidearm were still on him.  Rick nodded.

“Guns like that … why we’re out here.”

Daryl agreed and aimed his crossbow. After dispatching the walker, Daryl shouldered the rifle and stuck the handgun in his belt.  Rick was examining some of the spent casings on the ground and stood when Daryl walked up.  The omega scanned the seemingly empty field.  His eyes picked out more casings glinting in the fading sun.  And a handgun.  And a rifle.  Daryl whistled softly.

“Somethin’ major happened here,” he commented.

Rick nodded. “Yeah but it’s been a while.”  He held up a few of the larger casings.  “These rounds are heavy-duty military.  Might be heavy-duty guns to go with ‘em.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. He looked around again and noticed a schoolbus parked next to what looked like a storage building for the carnival.  He gestured to it.

“Let’s get to higher ground and take a look, alpha.”

Rick followed his omega up onto the roof. After years with no proper drainage, the rain-soaked roof held sizeable puddles.  Daryl grunted as they made their way across the gravel.  The entire roof groaned with each step.

“Best not stay up here too long, alpha,” he muttered.

Rick agreed easily. “Let’s go see what we can see, alright?”

They walked to the edge of the roof. Rick looked across another field into the midway area of the carnival.  Rides rusted silently as walkers growled and wandered aimlessly around them.  It was eerie seeing the aftermath of something big without knowing what exactly had gone down.

“Soldiers, civilians … there was a fight,” Rick commented.

“Yeah … maybe walkers. Maybe just other folks.”

Rick squinted and then his eyes widened. “Daryl, they’re still wearing their guns!  I think this is it!”

He turned excitedly to his mate and felt practically giddy when the man nodded, a grin toying at his lips. “I think it is too.”

Rick frowned back at the herd. “You think we can?”

Daryl carefully unslung the rifle and checked the sight. He fired one shot, grunted and took aim again after he adjusted his grip.  This time he knocked over a set of bottles in one of the midway games.  He grinned back at Rick.

“Oh hell yeah we can!”

Rick laughed with his mate, pulling him close for a shared kiss. A low rumble sounded beneath them and suddenly Rick and Daryl were plummeting downward.  They landed easily, their fall cushioned by boxes and the roof itself.  Daryl looked over at Rick after a shocked moment.  Then they both started laughing again.

“Fucking alphas!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I ran out of day and I have to sleep. I'll try and have the ending to this posted within a day or so. Stay tuned.


End file.
